In a rut
by ayumi16
Summary: TRAD. Gajeel/Natsu. Comme tout Dragon Slayer, Gajeel a sa Saison des Amours et pense que Natsu ferait un excellent compagnon. Mais Natsu est naïf et ne comprend pas les avances de Gajeel. Lemon.


Auteur: BonneNuit

Traductrice: Ayumi16

Bêta-lectrice: Tomoyotrc

Rating: M (Et c'est pas pour rien ceux qui n'aiment pas, passez votre chemin)

Disclaimer: le truc habituel, rien à moi, même pas l'histoire que je ne fais que traduire humblement, on manque de ce couple sur le fandom français...

Note de la Traductrice: Merci à Tomoyotrc qui a eu la gentillesse de nous relire, moi, mes anglicismes et mes tournures bizarres. S'il y a encore des fautes les tomates c'est pour elle... *sifflote*

J'espère juste que cette fic plaira et qu'elle donnera envie d'écrire sur ce couple à quelques auteures de passage, n'oubliez pas les REVIEWS! S'il vous plait ça ne prend que deux minutes et ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>In a rut<strong>

Lucy regardait avec un étonnement amusé Gajeel alors que celui-ci lançait en permanence des coups d'œil à Natsu. C'était plus de l'observation en fait. Natsu était inconscient comme toujours, et continuait de rire avec ses amis.

Natsu se pencha légèrement par dessus Gajeel, qui était assis à côté de lui, pour prendre un petit pain. Lucy cligna des yeux alors qu'elle vit les narines de Gajeel se dilater et qu'il sortait sa langue comme s'il goutait l'air. Ses yeux semblaient se transformer en fentes alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder Natsu avec sa bouche légèrement entre ouverte.

Gray le remarqua quelques instants après Lucy et fronça fortement les sourcils alors qu'il regardait suspicieusement Gajeel. Il donna un coup de coude Erza qui lui lança un regard sévère avant de se tourner pour voir quel était son problème. Une ligne apparu entre ses sourcils alors qu'elle regardait Gajeel qui était trop occupé à reluquer Natsu pour faire attention à quelque chose d'autre.

"Gajeel !"

Le dragon slayer aux cheveux sombres sursauta légèrement alors qu'il était tiré de son hébètement et fixa Gray, qui avait crié son nom.

"Quoi "? Fit-il claquer d'un ton bourru et il s'éloigna de Natsu alors que l'homme exubérant l'agaçait.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ?"

Les yeux de Gajeel dévièrent vers Natsu et il se leva brusquement, s'éloignant en piétinent sans répondre à la question. Natsu sembla enfin remarquer Gajeel et le fixa comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Les trois amis restèrent perplexe face à se comportement étrange, mais Natsu recommença à grignoter comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Juste au dehors de la guilde, Gajeel s'appuya contre le mur de pierre froide en essayant de se calmer. Ce parfum …

Metalicana, le dragon qui l'avait élevé, lui avait appris pas mal de choses sur les dragons et les dragons slayers. Metalicana voulait s'assurer que Gajeel était pleinement conscient des effets secondaires qui allaient avec être dragon slayer. Mais maintenant Gajeel souhaitait être rester ignorant.

Le parfum était le moyen principal qu'utilisait les dragons pour trouver leur compagnon. Pendant la saison des amours le dragons les amours se réunissaient, le plus souvent lors du repas, pour trouver un compagnon approprié auquel ils pourrait se lier à vie. Parce que Gajeel utilisait l'art de cette magie perdue, lui aussi était affecté par la saison des amours. Mais il était loin de s'attendre à ce qu'un autre dragon slayer attire son attention.

Gajeel ferma les yeux et gronda d'irritation alors qu'il pensait à la chaleur, à cette odeur alléchante qui le tentait depuis que la saison avait commencé.

Les amis de Natsu était en train de devenir suspicieux, mais heureusement, Natsu était assez idiot pour ne rien soupçonner. Maintenant, la seule question était de savoir s'il allait ignorer cette chose, où poursuivre son intérêt.

...

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Dit Natsu groggy en se frottant les yeux.

C'était le matin et Natsu avait été réveillé par la sonnerie de la sonette de la porte. Quand il était aller y répondre il n'y avait personne sauf une boîte. Happy la regarda avec intérêt et pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Aye"

"Cela ne me dit rien."

Natsu se pencha sur le paquet et le secoua. Rien ne se passa. Son nez remua et sa bouche commença à saliver alors qu'il percevait le parfum de biscuits fraichement préparés et de sauce à la viande.

Il déchira le haut du paquet et fut ravi de trouver un petit déjeuner fumant, prêt à être manger. Il l'emmena à l'intérieur et le dévora instantanément, sans se soucier d'où il venait.

Happy, cependant, n'était pas aussi facilement dissuadé par de la nourriture ( sauf si c'était de poisson, bien sûr ) et marcha vers la porte pour essayer d'obtenir l'odeur de celui qui avait laissé le petit déjeuner là. Mais ce fut impossible, parce que celui-ci avait anticipé le nez de Natsu ( et celui de Happy ) et l'avait masqué complètement.

"Ch'est bon!", dit Natsu la bouche pleine.

"Aye", commenta Happy, décidant qu'il laisserait passer, sauf si quelque chose venait éclairer la situation.

...

"Hey ! Tu as mis de l'eau de Cologne ou quelque chose ?"

Gajeel se retourna pour regarder Natsu qui ne semblait pas se soucier de leur proximité. Gajeel avait prévu de garder ses distances après le cadeau de ce matin, mais il semblerait que cela soit impossible puisque Natsu l'avait rencontré devant le tableau des missions.

Gajeel ricana au nez de Natsu qui ne s'énerva pas le moins du monde.

"Est-ce que je ressemble à un des ces jolis garçon qui portent cette puanteur ?"

"Eh bien non …"

Natsu inclina la tête sur le côté et se pencha sur Gajeel qui sentit la chaleur parcourir son corps.

"Mais tu sens vraiment bon."

Une poussé frappa Gajeel. Était-il possible que le dragon Ignir, qui avait une relation semblable avec Natsu que Métalicana avec Gajeel, n'avait pas songé à l'instruire au sujet de l'accouplement ? Ou peut-être qu'Ignir était du type papa poule qui préférait ne jamais penser à la possibilité que Natsu aurait un compagnon. De toute façon, Natsu était complètement ignorant de ses propres instincts et de ses réactions envers Gajeel.

Son corps criait à Gajeel de prendre ce que Natsu lui offrait sans le savoir, mais Gajeel se retint. Il pouvait sentir la légère démangeaison de ses écailles métalliques qui voulaient se faire voir et s'afficher pour Natsu et il savait qu'il devait sortir de là.

Natsu regarda avec interrogation Gajeel qui s'était éclipser furieusement. Lucy vit la légère rougeur sur ses joues et fut frapper de mutisme. Elle jeta un regard à Natsu qui rougissait lui aussi et essaya d'assemblé les deux.

Le regard dans le vide, elle frappait son doigt sur ses lèvres, réfléchissant intensément. Elle se doutait que les deux se battaient à un certains degrés, et elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'ils détruisent d'autres choses. Mais ils n'étaient pas ouvertement agressifs, alors cela lui semblait étrange. Peut-être cela avait-il à voir avec le fait qu'ils soient tous deux des dragons slayers. Elle pensa qu'elle avait vu un livre sur les dragons dans la bibliothèque de la guilde, peut-être aurait-il la réponse.

...

Gajeel regardait de sa cachette Natsu qui courait à travers les rues. Il fit un pas en arrière quand il remarqua les amis de Natsu et les fixa, malgré qu'ils ne puissent pas le voir. Il ne devrait pas y avoir un si grand nombre d'autres prétendants possibles à proximité de son future compagnon.

Gajeel siffla, les muscles tendues et prêt à bondir.

"Natsu !"

Gajeel gela quand il vit Gray toucher l'épaule de Natsu. Il s'agissait davantage d'une bourrade, vraiment, mais Gajeel avait vu la façon dont sa main avait effleurer l'arrière du cou de Natsu.

Il bogea rapidement, sans tenir compte du monde autour, il dégagea Gray. Gray se décala sous la force du coup et réussi avec peine à éviter le suivant.

"C'est quoi ton problème ?" Cria Gray alors qu'il commençait à former de la glace pendant que Natsu les encourageaient depuis le côté.

Lucy semblait confuse et agité.

"Je ne comprend pas !"

Erza déplaça son regard froid de la lutte à Lucy, faisant frissonner la jeune fille.

"Je pensais que Gajeel agissait bizarrement, alors j'ai regardé aux dragons … c'est la période de l'année où ils s'accouplent, alors ils sont très agressifs avec les autres mâles."

"Ah ?"

Erza regarda Natsu qui criait et applaudissait encore Gray et Gajeel.

"Ouai, mais pourquoi Gajeel attaquerait Gray si Natsu est le dragon …"

Elle s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux.

"Tu ne penses pas que … ?"

Erza fronça les sourcils et en vint à la même conclusion. Elle s'approcha de Natsu, l'attrapa, le soulevant et le jetant en travers de son épaule.

"Erza ! Qu'est ce que … !"

Natsu cria avant de se couvrir la bouche, malade, parce qu'il venait d'identifier Erza comme un véhicule en mouvement.

Gajeel s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un Tetsuryuu no Houkou et se tourna pour regarder Erza qui s'approchait avec Natsu.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Gémit Lucy en essayant de faire revenir Erza, mais elle fut simplement tirée.

"Quoi ?"

Gajeel essaya de faire comme si de rien était, mais ses yeux allaient et venaient entre Natsu et Erza avec irritation et il lui tardait de reprendre Natsu à cette dominatrice.

"Natsu est un idiot", déclara franchement Erza.

"Hey !" Tenta de nier Natsu, mais Erza le frappa sur la tête pour le faire taire.

"Il ne comprendra rien à moins que tu ne le lui dises."

Sur ce, elle laissa tomber Natsu sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Gray et Lucy essayèrent de protester mais elle les prit simplement avec elle en s'éloignant. Happy aussi.

Les gens de la ville murmuraient et se rapprochaient pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Gajeel regarda autour d'eux avec u air menaçant et regarda Natsu qui se remettait sur ses pieds et se dépoussiérait. Gajeel l'attrape par le coude et commença à le tirer de force, malgré ses protestations.

"Oi, on va où ?"

Gajeel lui lança un regard du coin de l'oeil mais cela ne découragea pas Natsu.

"Allez, j'ai faim et je veux retourner à la guilde." Se pleignit Natsu en essayent de se libérer.

Gajeel entra dans une ruelle et plaqua Natsu contre un mur de briques. Natsu broncha à peine sous la douleur, mais frissonna quand Gajeel se pressa contre lui en baissant sa bouche contre son oreille.

"J'ai besoin de te parler. On peu manger chez moi."

Natsu se figea dans la confusion alors que Gajeel frotta son menton contre l'épaule de Natsu.

"Euh..."

il se sentait inconfortable, mais son corps se sentait étrange. Chaud. Et bien plus chaud qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Il laissa échapper un rire quand le nez curieux de Gajeel trouva un endroit chatouilleux derrière son oreille, et Gajeel se retira à contre cœur.

"Je te filerais de la nourriture chez moi", promit-il, et Natsu accepta avec enthousiasme.

"Je ne dirais pas non à de la nourriture !"

Natsu se lécha les lèvres et Gajeel le regarda, les yeux dilatés, alors qu'il dardait la langue.

"...Bien."

Il se détourna avant que son contrôle lui échappe et tira atsu de la ruelle, le conduisant chez lui.

La maison de Gajeel était en fait une petite cabane dans les bois. À l'extérieur tout avait l'air normal ( sauf pour les amas de ferrailles dans la cour ), mais l'intérieur était renforcé avec de l'acier et du fer. Au moins le mobilier était encore bon.

Natsu s'assit dans un fauteuil et regarda curieusement Gajeel sortir un peu de nourriture pour lui. Natsu sourit quand il vit une grande boîte remplie de métal à côté du frigo.

"Ça doit être pratique d'être capable de manger du métal pour regagner du pouvoir", dit-il alors qu'il balançait ses jambes, regardant fixement Gajeel qui se sentait de plus en plus chaud à mesure que les minutes passaient.

"Bien sûr, je ne voudrais jamais manger autre chose que des flammes !"

"Peu importe."

Gajeel fit glisser le plat en face de Natsu et essaya d'agir normalement, mais il était déjà à moitié dur rien qu'en restant à côté de Natsu et cela devenait inconfortable.

"Je reviens tout de suite", marmonna-t-il.

Et il disparut dans la salle de bain.

Natsu n'y prêta aucune attention alors qu'il achevait rapidement la nourriture, prenant à peine une pause pour respirer. Il soupira et s'essuya la bouche, se penchant en arrière de satisfaction sur la chaise.

"C'était bon."

"Je suis content que tu ais aimé."

Natsu se figea alors que Gajeel était arrivé derrière lui et s'était penché pour murmurer à son oreille. Il frissonna à la sensation alors que Gajeel ne bougeait toujours pas.

"Tu agis bizarrement."

"Ah bon ?"

Gajeel laissa ses mains se reposer sur les épaules de Natsu et les fit ensuite glisser sur le ventre ne de celui-ci pour le caresser.

Natsu savait qu'il devait repousser Gajeel mais il se sentait si bien d'être touché de cette façon. La peau de Gajeel était un peu rugueuse et écailleuse, et ne semblait qu'augmenter la sensibilité de sa peau. Il se sentait si léger et si chaud …

"Tu m'as drogué ?" Demanda Natsu à moitié dans les vapes, et Gajeel arrêta ses mouvements.

"Bien sûr que non !" Grogna-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir un peu offensé.

"Mmh …"

Natsu leva la main et attrapa l'arrière de la tête de Gajeel, caressant les doux cheveux sombres avant de le tirer en avant.

"Ne t'arrêtes pas, ça fait du bien."

Gajeel hésita un moment et tira Natsu afin qu'il soit debout. Natsu le regarda curieusement mais Gajeel pris simplement son bras et l'entraîna dans la chambre.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?" Demanda curieusement Natsu.

Mais Gajeel ne lui répondit pas. Natsu était beaucoup trop innocent pour son propre bien s'il ne le savait pas maintenant.

Il poussa Natsu dans la chambre et le plaqua contre la porte. Il ne donna pas une chance à Natsu de protesté avant de l'embrasser agressivement, léchant et mordant ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que Natsu sois contraint d'ouvrir la bouche sous l'assaut.

Natsu paniqua au début parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à se genre d'attention, et essaya de repousser Gajeel. Gajeel se pressa seulement plus fort contre lui et attrapa la main qui avait commencé à s'enflammer. Sa capacité de manipuler le métal l'empêchant d'être brûler, il ne sentit qu'une légère chaleur, heureusement.

Il s'éloigna pour un moment, seulement pour commencer à placer des baisers le long de son visage et de son cou. Natsu gémit alors que le plaisir montait et libéra une de ses mains de l'emprise de Gajeel et attrapa son épaule.

"Gajeel !" Siffla-t-il, cambrant son cou quand les dents pointues de Gajeel le grattèrent. "Ça fait du bien …" dit-il en gémissant.

Gajeel grogna.

"C'est moi qui le fait après tout", dit Gajeel d'un air suffisant en déplaçant ses mains vers la taille de Natsu pour caresser les bouts de peau nue.

"C'est juste pour cette fois, hein ?" Demanda Natsu alors qu'il essayait de contrôler sa respiration haletante.

"Ouais. Jusqu'à l'année prochaine", commenta Gajeel alors qu'il frottait son nez contre le cou de Natsu et aspirait la chair ensuite.

Il réfléchit une seconde, et s'éloigna pour modifier sa déclaration.

"Ou peut-être le mois prochain."

Il secoua ses hanches vers l'avant et grogna alors que les vêtements couvrant leurs corps entraient en contact.

"Ou la semaine prochaine", corrigea de nouveau Gajeel.

Mais Natsu ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il disait.

Natsu n'était pas prude et ne niait pas non plus qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait. Pour le moment, il voulait Gajeel et il ne laisserait rien se mettre en travers de son chemin. Alors il laissa Gajeel les manœuvrer vers le lit et le presser contre la literie moelleuse. Natsu fut tenté de se rouler en boule dedans mais il avait autre chose à l'esprit pour l'instant.

Gajeel se mit à cheval sur ses hanches et déchira la chemise de Natsu, bien qu'il ai pris grand soin de son écharpe qu'il savait précieuse. Il glissa le long du corps de Natsu et traîna sa bouche vers le bas de la poitrine puissante pour prendre un de ses mamelons en bouche. Natsu rit au premier abord à la sensation de chatouillement de la langue de Gajeel mais son souffle se saccada quand Gajeel le mordilla.

Natsu se tortilla et essaya de repousser la tête de Gajeel, mais Gajeel ne fit que mordre plus fort tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans les flancs de Natsu jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête

"Qu-que …"

Natsu eu du mal à prononcer ses mots à ce moments parce que son esprit était blanc de plaisir.

"Je t'ai à peine touché, et tu es déjà comme ça", dit Gajeel, mais plus par curiosité alors qu'il pinçait les mamelons entre ses doigts et les faisait rouler délicatement.

Il leva les yeux sur le visage rougit de Natsu et sentit battre son excitation en dessous de son pantalon. Il trempa sa langue dans le creux de l'estomac de Natsu alors qu'il le défaisait et le faisait glisser vers le bas. Pas de sous-vêtement. Il sourit et frotta sa joue contre l'os de la hanche de Natsu avant de s'écarter et d'enlever complètement le pantalon. Natsu soupira d'irritation quand Gajeel sortit du lit mais écarquilla les yeux quand il commença à se déshabillé rapidement. Natsu pouvait voire de nombreuse cicatrice couvrant son corps en entier, ainsi que les décorations en métal de ses boulons et percings.

Gajeel était trop impatient pour laisser Natsu le regarder plus longtemps et sauta sur lui une foiis de plus. Natsu fit traîner ses ongles pointus vers le bas du torse de Gajeel alors que ses jambes étaient écartées brusquement, faisant siffler Gajeel alors que ses écailles menaçait de se montrer.

"Arrêtes ça", ordonna-t-il en décalant ses hanches, cognant son érection contre les fesses de Natsu.

Natsu se tortilla et souleva ses jambes, essayant de mettre ses genoux dans son dos. Mais Gajeel s'aplatit sur Natsu, ce qui l'en empêcha.

"Reste calme et je pourrais te préparer !" Gronda Gajeel gravement.

Natsu fronça les sourcils et se renfrogna face à Gajeel.

"C'est bizarre."

Gajeel laissa échapper un soupir d'irrittation et se blottit dans le cou de Natsu, caressant ses côtes dans un effort pour le calmer.

"Je sait que c'est bizarre, mais je vais te faire sentir vraiment bien, d'accord ?"

"Aussi bien que le feu "? Questionna Natsu, inclinant la tête sur le côté alors qu'il pensait au goût délicieux.

Gajeel le regarda, considérant la métaphore avant de hocher la tête.

"Encore mieux."

"… bien."

Gajeel sourit largement et retourna Natsu sur le ventre et creusant son dos. Natsu se déplaça à cause de l'inconfort alors que Gajeel laissait une traîner humide le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la mordant occasionnellement. Natsu gémit et pressa son érection contre le matelas pour essayer de soulager la douleur mais il fut distrait par les doigts curieux qui glissait le long de ses fesses et passaient à son entrer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Natsu voulu se déplacer mais Gajeel tenait fermement ses hanches et ne semblait pas enclin à le lâcher de si tôt.

"Je te l'ai dit, je te prépare !"

Gajeel caressa et pressa de nouveau à son entrée, faisant se tortiller Natsu.

"Tes ongles!"

Gajeel s'arrêta et retira sa main, examinant ses ongles de près et en venant à la conclusion que oui, ils nuiraient à Natsu il se concentra sur sa main et les ongles retombèrent dans les cuticules, laissant les normaux et non les coupants.

Il fut tenter de les faire sucer à Natsu pour les mouiller mais Gajeel savait qu'il était agressif maintenant et ne voulait pas risquer de se faire mordre les doigts. Dans leur forme en acier, Natsu ne lui aurait pas fait plus qu'une morsure de puce, mais avec les normaux, ce serait Gajeel qui souffrirait.

Ainsi, Gajeel suça lui-même ses doits avant de les déplacer vers le bas pour les frotter à la chair serrée protégeant l'entrée de Natsu. Le souffle de Natsu se heurta alors qu'il semblait sur le point de s'échapper, Gajeel inséra deux doigts en lui.

Natsu cria de surprise et essaya de ramper, mais Gajeel pressa son autre main contre le dos de Natsu et le tint fermement.

"Ow ! "Natsu grimaça et enfoui son visage dans la literie." Ça fait mal Gajeel."

"Je sais."

"Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?"

Natsu était choqué et confus. Il ne savait pas comment faire face à ces sentiments à l'intérieur de lui, et ne comprenait pas ce qui faisait que son corps se sentait comme ça.

Gajeel retira ses doigts et regarda avec intérêt Natsu alors que celui-ci criait et commençait à geindre sur le lit. Évidemment il n'était pas encore habitué à la sensation, alors Gajeel tenta d'adoucir le mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le point qui donnerait du plaisir à Natsu.

Il se retrouva captivé par la façon dont Natsu se tortillait sur le lit. Tellement qu'il faillit ne pas remarquer le paquet de nerfs, il l'effleura, faisant crier Natsu et le faisant se repousser contre Gajeel.

"Ah !"

Natsu secoua ses hanches sans honte pour obtenir plus de ce plaisir. Il voulait plus et il ne se souciait pas de ce que c'était, il en voulait juste plus alors il allait en avoir plus.

"Gajeel !"

Gajeel fit une pause pour rassemblé ses pensées, et ensuite il retira ses doigts de Natsu, au grand dam de ce dernier.

"J'aime la façon dont tu dit mon nom", murmura Gajeel plus pour lui même que pour Natsu alors qu'il coulait son corps contre le sien et se guidait vers l'entrée de Natsu.

Il entra rapidement en Natsu et fut presque vaincu par le plaisir de cette chaleur serrée qui l'entourait. Il fut cependant pris de court par le cri de douleur de Natsu et les griffes qui essayèrent de l'atteindre et de le lacérer. Il saisit les poignets de Natsu avant que cela ne se produise et les épingla au-dessus de sa tête pendant qu'il essayait de rassembler ses esprits sur la situation alors qu'il était toujours étourdis de plaisir.

Il était conscient que Natsu n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'interaction physique. C'était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction pour Gajeel qui était tou aussi inexpérimentée ( mais pas aussi naïf )

que Natsu. D'une part, Natsu étant vierge signifiait qu'il n'était pas accouplé et que par conséquent, Gajeel pouvait se lier à lui, mais d'autre part, le corps de Natsu rechignait à l'intention. Maintenant Gajeel devait combattre sa propre convoitise qui faisait rage pour tenter de ne pas blesser son compagnon qui semblait maintenant être dans une situation très désagréable.

Natsu cambra son dos et haleta sous Gajeel. Il serra les dents et essaya de surmonter la douleur, mais cela s'avérait impossible avec Gajeel qui continuait de se pressé contre lui. Il était épais et solide à l'intérieur de Natsu, inflexible et rigide, comme si sa bite était faite du même métal qu'utilisait Gajeel pour attaquer et se défendre. Bien que, pensa Natsu avec du recul, cela pourrait bien être le cas.

Il cligna des yeux et repris conscience quand il entendit Gajeel murmurer doucement.

"Oui, oui, c'est ça. Relaxe toi juste et tout ira bien. Relaxe toi juste. C'est ça, ça arrêtera de faire mal. Je veux pas que ça fasse mal, je veux pas. Je veux pas."

Il semblerait que c'était un flot de phrases que Natsu était à peine capable de comprendre. Gajeel semblait essayer de calmer Natsu, mais pas totalement d'une certaine façon. Il était maintenant totalement à l'intérieur de Natsu et il frotta sa joue contre l'omoplate de celui-ci, embrassant la peau.

"Natsu ?" Demanda avec hésitation Gajeeln tentant d'ignorer l'agréable chaleur et l'étroitesse autour de lui.

C'était difficile à faire, et plus d'une fois il se ssentit glisser dans sa forme de dragon. Il savait que Natsu n'apprécierait pas que Gajeel soit entièrement recouvert de métal et d'écailles même à l'intérieur de lui, et il était sûr que sa ne ferait pas du bien non plus.

"Gajeel …"

Natsu marmonna le nom de Gajeel le visage enfoui dans la literie, mais Gajeel le comprit. Il comprenait toujours.

"Tu es … ok ? "Demanda Gajeel, encore un peu incertain au sujet de la douleur que ressentait Natsu.

"Ne bouge pas abruti !" Cria Natsu alors que Gajeel se déplaçait à l'intérieur de lui.

Gajeel fut surpris par l'explosion et plissa les yeux comme lors de leur antagonisme familier.

"Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire !" Grogna-t-il en laissant les poignets de Natsu pour attraper ses hanches et sortir complètement avant de se renfoncer.

"Ah !"

Natsu griffa les mains qui le tenait en place mais la peau de métal était inflexible sous ses ongles.

"Putain, salaud !"

"Tais toi connard !" Grogna Gajeel en réponse en commençant à glisser en dedans et en dehors du corps de Natsu rapidement, un sourire narquois au bruit de leurs peaux s'entrechoquant ensemble.

Natsu essaya désespérément de s'y habituer et voulait que la chaleur agréable revienne, mais le rythme rapide de Gajeel rendait cela difficile.

Gajeel cessa de pousser à moitié quand il entendit Natsu gémir et se pencha sur lui avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Natsu ?"

Il était encore inquiet pour Natsu, parce qu'il savait que l'autre dragon slayer était difficilement blessé.

Natsu prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait gardé étroitement fermés. Il se repoussa expérimentalement contre Gajeel et fut surpris brusquement quand Gajeel effleura la tâche à l'intérieur de lui.

Gajeel se crispa quand Natsu gémit d'extase et commença à bouger ses hanches frénétiquement pour avoir plus de sensation.

"Gajeel !" Cria Natsu alors que son corps se tordait sous lui. "Plus !"

"Merde", jura Gajeel et il se laisa aller à recommencer à pousser sans relâche à l'intérieur de son compagnon.

Natsu prit les pénétrations violentes sans se pleindre et mis même sa main entre ses jambes pour caresser son érection négligée.

Gajeel poussa un rugissement bas alors que son corps criait sa satisfaction d'être lié à son compagnon. Gajeel attrapa les cheveux de Natsu et essaya de l'attirer dans un baiser, mais fut immédiatement frustré de l'angle inconfortable.

Il sortit de Natsu et le renversa sur le dos, avant de rentrer durement. Natsu hurla et toute la partie inférieur de son corps se leva du lit alors qu'il glissait avec un pied. Gajeel fut fasciné par l'image de son beau visage et de son corps si joliment tordus de plaisir et se pencha pour ravager les lèvres de Natsu.

Natsu gémit sous l'assaut et ouvrit la bouche à la langue et aux dents pointues qui fondaient sur lui. Bien que Gajeel était dominant et agressif, il ne le prenait pas comme ça, pour ainsi dire. Il l'embrassa chaudement en retour, tordant sa langue autour de celle de Gajeel, expérimentant ce qui le faisait se sentir mieux.

Gajeel fut surpris au premier abord par l'enthousiasme de Natsu, mais il savait qu'il aurait du s'en douter. Alors il autorisa Natsu à jouer avec le baiser alors qu'il mettait ses bras sous ses genoux et soulevait ses jambes vers le haut.

"Gah !" Natsu rompit le baiser et haleta alors que Gajeel réussissait à pénétrer encore plus profondément à l'intérieur de lui. Natsu était vaguement au courant que son corps ressentait également une certaine quantité de douleur encore, mais le plaisir était trop bon pour l'ignorer, alors il rejetait la douleur.

"Gajeel, Gajeel, Gajeel !"

Natsu scandait son nom alors que son aine se resserait et que son pic approchait. Gajeel sentit le changement et utilisa soigneusement la paume de sa main griffue pour conduire Natsu jusqu'au plaisir. Natsu frémit à la sensation lisse et soyeuse des écailles contre lui et le choc dur des reliefs.

Gajeel se raidit quand il sentit Natsu se resserrer autour de sa bite, enfonçant ses ongles dans les hanches de Natsu qui vint, un liquide blanc giclant entre leur deux corps. Gajeel rejeta la t^te et rugit, faisant trembler le bâtiment avant de se baisser et d'enfoncer ses dents dans le cou de Natsu.

Natsu ne pouvait que respirer fortement alors que Gajeel faisait quelques poussées durs avant de venir aussi. Un liquide chaud remplit Natsu et il fronça les sourcils à la sensation désagréable, mais il était plus concentré sur les dents très pointues plantées dans son cou.

Gajeel se contenta de rester un peu à l'intérieur de Natsu avant de s'éloigner. Il ne s'était jamais senti si rassasié avant, et il n'aurait jamais deviné que la raison de tels sentiments serait étalée sous lui et serait Natsu.

Sentant l'inconfort de Natsu, Gajeel abaissa lentement ses jambes et retira sa bouche avec un bruit mouillé. Il resta cependant à l'intérieur de lui, et posa ses mains de chaque côté de Natsu sur le lit alors qu'il se penchait vers lui pour l'examiner.

Natsu saignait à plusieurs endroits à cause des dents et des ongles de Gajeel mais rien qui ne nécessitait des soins médicaux immédiats. Ses yeux errait sur le visage rougit et les yeux vitreux de Natsu et il sourit de satisfaction.

Clignant des yeux, la vision de Natsu devint un peu plus nette et il fronça les sourcils à la vue de Gajeel qui avait l'air beaucoup trop content de lui.

"Ne pense pas que ça signifie que tu as gagné !" Cria Natsu.

Gajeel dévisagea Natsu mais garda son sourire béat alors qu'il se retirait brusquement de Natsu. Natsu gémit d'inconfort et essaya de fermer les jambes dans une tentative pour diminuer la sensation, mais Gajeel les écartas et examina l'entrée avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Sang ..." murmura-t-il à lui même en faisant courir délicatement ses doigts sur la chair rouge et plissée, obtenant un halètement de la part de Natsu.

Certes, il n'y avait pas autant de dégâts qu'il y aurait pus avoir, mais Gajeel était mécontent de ne pas avoir réussi complètement à ne pas le blesser.

Natsu avait renoncé à essayer de fermer les jambes, au lieu de ça, il se laissa retomber dans la literie et ferma les yeux. Il commençait à s'endormir et ne voulait alors rien de plus que se recroqueviller et se détendre enfin.

Gajeel expira et appuya sa joue contre la cuisse de Natsu alors qu'il considérait l'entrée plissée. Il se pencha par dessus le lit et attrapa sa chemise jetée et cracha dessus avant de l'amener au trou de Natsu et de l'essuyer très doucement. Natsu flancha et Gajeel le regarda avant de continuer attivement.

Natsu commença lentement à se détendre et Gajeel aussi, autant que son compagnon.

"Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui peuvent me divertir. J'étais un loup errant, mais maintenant que tu m'acceptes, je pense que je devrais me rapproché de toi. Même si nous étions ennemis avant, maintenant nous sommes amis. Couleur, couleur, shubidoba, la mélodie de l'amour, bleu métallique. Dou dou dou shalala shubidoba shalala. Je mors les lèvres de miel doucement. Shalala, shubidoba", murmura doucement Gajeel, ne regardant jamais Natsu alors qu'il nettoyait tendrement les rayures.

Gajeel ne s'attendait pas à ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre comme ce qu'il ressentait pour Natsu. Il se sentait soulagé d'être capable d'exprimer un peu ses sentiments. Comme il n'y avait aucune réponse à ses aveux Gajeel leva les yeux et vit que Natsu dormait.

Avec un grognement et un léger sourire Gajeel allongea Natsu sous les couvertures et se glissa à côté de lui. Il passa un bras possessif autour du corps ferme de Natsu et l'étreignit de sort que leurs peaux se touchent le plus possible. Satisfait, Gajeel regarda simplement le visage endormi de Natsu qui était époustouflant du point de vue de Gajeel, en dépit de la bave qui commençait à s'amonceler au coin de sa bouche.

Gajeel ferma finalement les yeux alors que l'épuisement le rattrapait et bientôt seul leurs deux respirations pouvaient être entendues dans la chambre.

Loin, et pourtant plus proche que les deux dragons slayers auraient pus l'imaginer, les dragons Ignir et Metalicana étudiaient les deux hommes.

"Cela aurait été plus simple si tu avais instruit Natsu à propos de l'accouplement", dit Metalicana avec un soupçon de gloussement dans la voix.

"S'il avait été au courant alors il pourrait ne pas avoir autoriser Redfox à se rapprocher en premier lieu", grogna Ignir, irrité qu'un dragon comme Metalicana le contredise.

"Gajeel n'aurait pas eu de repos tant que Natsu ne serait pas son compagnon", dit Metalicana avec un soupçon d'affection dans la voix, ce qui était inhabituel par sa nature égoiste.

"Évidement."

Ignir regarda son enfant dormir et redonna aux deux leur vie privée alors qu'eux deux se retiraient dans leur propre royaume.

"Le bonheur est surfait", grommela Metalicana et Ignir le cingla avec sa queue, forçant Metalicana à l'esquiver.

"Ton amertume falsifie tes émotions."

"C'est triste d'être sans compagnon avec le temps que vivent les dragons et les dragons slayers", dit Ignir après un moment de silance. "Je leur souhaite le meilleur."

Après ça les deux dragons prirent leur envol, et quelque part dans le monde, Natsu et Gajeel dormaient.

FIN


End file.
